


Untitled

by DawnDragon32



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I had a lot of feelings alright?, Kinda, Self indulgent was almost a self insert, Shiro is there for like two seconds, Spoilers for last Ep of S4, is set in a universe I have yet to write anything else for but its a very detailed one oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: IDK man, Keith almost died, reader is upset.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Here it is. Instead of writing for Keitor week, I only found inspiration for this. This is very self indulgent, and I’m still seriously considering going back and changing Y/n to Dawn, cause like. It’s really self indulgent and it’s meant to be me.  
> This is something from an already self indulgent au that i write in my head, about KeithxReader. (Cough me cough.) In this au, y/n has been in a secret relationship with Keith since right before Shiro disappeared. Shiro is the only other person who knows. And she has been with Team Voltron as a medic for awhile now. She went with Shiro and the Holts when they where on the Kerberos mission, also as a medic. And they rescued her from the first ship that came when they where on that first planet (like the first 3 episodes.) Hope you enjoy! Like I said, spoilers for the last episode of S4 There are also hints of some NSFW stuff, and at one point they get naked, but like. There is no heavily described sex, so I’m not gonna tag it.  
> Also there might be a continuation of this later. Maybe.. No promises.  
> (Ps, I can't come up with a title).

You hadn’t even thought of not helping the rebels. You immediately got on that ship with Matt, if everyone you knew was risking their life, then you would too; no questions asked.  
You were very focused, just doing what was needed and getting done as fast as possible. Learning how things worked was really fast. Hear Keith’s voice through the radio was just a nice plus. It hadn’t been all that long ago that you had heard from him. Nothing ever personal, just when Shiro was explaining the plan to The Blade.   
But this was a little different. He was right in your ear this time. It was nice, despite the situation.  
That was till you guys ran into the trouble of that shield. Hearing what Keith said, how he said, you knew immediately what he was planning. Hearing Matt shout no, you where for sure. You didn’t say anything. You kept quiet. There was nothing that could be done. If that was the only, then it was the only way. You where still filled with despair, but there was no other option. It also didn’t stop you from immediately silently sobbing.  
Just as Keith was about to hit the shield, Lotor showed up and blasted it to pieces.   
After Lotor had given his little speech, everyone decided to head down to the planet, and make more preparations to take the rest of the system. Castle Lion was headed there, and then Shiro and Allura would question Lotor.  
When you landed, you where trying to keep your crying to yourself. You just needed to get to your room in the castle, and then you could hide yourself away for awhile. You’d need to find Keith later. You’d need to-  
A hand landed on your shoulder.  
Shiro.  
“Y/n. Thank you for all you did today. I know your more of a medic, then a fighter, and that had to be hard on you.”  
Leave it to Shiro to make you start crying again right after you had somewhat calmed down.  
He pulled you in for a hug, and you tried to calm down again.  
“Hey.” Keith.  
He was standing a little to the right of you guys. He looked tired, and kind of a wreck. But he was there and alive.  
You couldn’t stop yourself from pulling him to your and Shiro’s hug. He put his head on top of yours and leaned it kind of on to Shiro, at the same time.  
Someone yelled from somewhere far off, and Shiro pulled away, breaking the hug.  
“I think that’s my queue. Keith, Y/n, go get some rest while you can.” He ordered before jogging over to help Allura with Lotor. You’d have to remind him to do the same later.  
He had moved his arm from around your shoulders to take your hand, and was pulling you to the castle.  
“Where are we going?” You hated how thick your voice sounded.  
“You heard Shiro, we are gonna go rest.”  
You where in your room. Technically it was both yours and Keith’s. He immediately started to take his suit off, while heading into the bathroom. You followed, but didn’t strip off yet, waiting till he was in and held out his hand for you.  
When both of you where finally in, he pulled you against him again. The water flowing over both of you. You missed him so much, but the only thing you could think of was that you almost had to watch him die today.  
“Keith?”  
He hummed at you, kissing your shoulder. A silent ‘yes baby?’.  
“I love you.” You say it as clearly as possible. But your still emotional, and teary-eyed.  
He sighs, breathless, like he does every-time you tell him you love him. Like he can’t believe you love him.  
“I love you too.” He presses more kiss to your skin, now moving up your neck, and finally stopping at your mouth.  
But by the time he was pulling away, you where out right sobbing again; shocking Keith.   
You finally realize he had no idea you where fighting along side everyone else.  
“I-I- wa-was, on the ship wi-with Matt.” Crying and talking was hard, and seeing Keith’s face fall as he realized you almost had to witness what he was going to do, just made the sobs come harder.  
You both quickly got done in the shower.   
Getting back into the bedroom, you pulled out pajamas for the both of you.  
“Y/n. I’m so sorry.”  
“Thank you, but you don’t have to apologize. You where doing what you thought was necessary.”  
It was silent while you where getting dressed.  
When you turned to crawl in bed, you saw Keith sitting on the edge. Like he does when he is thinking really hard about something.   
He saw you watching, and opened his arms up for you.  
“I. Am also sorry. There where some very close calls the whole time, and I-” He kissed you to get you stop talking.  
“Like you said. You where doing what was necessary.“He whispered against your lips.  
You just nodded and kissed him again.  
He pulled you down with him onto the bed, and was mumbling about how much he loves you, and how proud of you he is. Knowing this would be a long night, and not knowing how much rest there would actually be.  
—  
In the morning you where woken by talking. Blinking rapid fast even though the lights where not even on, you saw Keith and Shiro talking.  
“Keith, are you sure?"Shiro looked very concerned.  
"Shiro, this is something we’ve been talking about for awhile now. I just need you too tell Kolivan that you need me for the next day or two. If it’s an emergency, that’s the only time he can have me.” What?  
Shiro looked over to me, saw that I was awake, and nodded his head at me.   
Keith glanced at you, and then back at Shiro, but Shiro was already headed out the door.  
He murmured something to Keith, and then he was gone.  
“Y/n. You know. I finally found the perfect ones while on this back water planet.” Wait. What?  
“And. I know we said we where gonna wait till after this war was over."Oh. OH!  
"But. With all that has happened. And. Realizing that one of us might not make it till then.”  
He kneeled beside the bed, and held out two rings.   
They where prefect.   
All you could do was nod.  
And he grinned back at you.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog if you wanna request some headcanons or just talk at me. Idk.  
> https://foxgloveslittlegarden.tumblr.com/


End file.
